Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a keyboard device for a mobile electronic apparatus, and in particular, to a keyboard device having a support function.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic apparatus, e.g., tablet computer, may bring convenience to people's daily life and work with the portability and diversity possessed by themselves. In comparison with traditional desktop computer or laptop computer, such tablet computer is at a disadvantage in the aspect of processing traditional office tasks (e.g., document recording, and data sorting). Therefore, by way of example, the tablet computer is provided with a separated physical keyboard for facilitating use thereof. However, due to the fact that existing physical keyboard is provided with a relatively large size, it is not flexible enough in structure and thus inconvenient to carry along therewith.